El comienzo de la caída de canuto
by nina-co
Summary: No es necesario ser un mago o un muggle para ver la magia puede ser un lugar con extrema hermosura o un caldero burbujeante con distintas pociones a realizar.Quizas si hubiera durado para siempre todo seria diferente pero por un momento se sintio querido.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Se puede decir brujo, bruja, hechicero, curandero, encantador, conjurador, adivino o mago pero son solo términos para alguien que hace magia, en casi todas las culturas del mundo se han contado pequeñas historias sobre magos que podían elevarse por los aires, desaparecer o producir comida de la nada vestidos en largas túnicas de colores, con sombreros puntiagudos y palos largos de madera la cual llamaban varita. Otros conocidos como hombre medicina o chárman y otros que solo juegan con nuestra mente.

Pero no solo llamamos magia a un mago ¿cierto? Cuando hablamos de magia nos referimos a todos los poderos sobrenaturales o artes oscuras, a un elfo, duende, hada, dragón, gnomo, fénix e infinitos animales mitológicos que creemos extintos. También podríamos llamar a la magia como a un lugar con extrema hermosura o a un caldero burbujeante con distintas pociones a realizar.

Cada persona tiene su forma de ver el mundo, si piensas que la magia proviene de palabras y hechizos o si proviene de palabras que te pueden llevar a otro mundo; no importa si crees que es necesario tener una varita en mano o una pluma para poder crear cosas inigualables.

Esa es mi definición de la magia, no es necesario ser un mago o un ,muggle para conocerla hay distintas formas de verla, distintas formas de poseerla, no es necesario ir a un colegio de magia y hechicería o ir a un pequeño parque en una ciudad. La magia son las pequeñas hermosuras que tenemos en nuestra vida, la familia, los amigos o solo animales, cosas, lugares que vemos en cada paso que damos.

Soy Emma Dobs estudiante del primer año en el colegio hogwarts de magia, provengo de familia muggle se puede decir que esa palabra significa "no mágica" aunque yo opino todo lo contrario

Holaa espero que les haya gustado

Es una idea que tuve y pues espero que les guste c: Traeré el primer cap. lo antes que pueda, el prologo es el único capitulo que va a estar narrado desde la perspectiva de ella solo quería que vieran como ella ve la cosas

Los reviews son bienvenidos no importa si sea bueno o malo ;)


	2. haciendoles un favor

**I**

**Haciéndoles un favor**

¡Indignada, abrumada y extenuada! Pensó mientras sentía que en su pecho se formaba un torbellino de emociones abatidas el cual en cualquier momento podía estallar hiriendo fuertemente a alguien. Respiró profundo para evitar un fuerte castigo o quizás para preservar el estado de salud de algún estudiante entrometido.

-tranquila- escucho una voz con suavidad a su derecha, pero la chica solo miro de reojo a su capitán–podremos entrenar mañana, quizás si tenemos suerte las condiciones de clima también mejoren- continuo el esta vez dirigiéndose a todos los jugadores del equipo.

Pero los ojos caobas no podían dejar de mirar con enfado el baúl de Quidditch, donde faltaba una pequeña pieza clave para el juego, después se dio vuelta mirando que su equipo comenzaba a quitarse las túnicas -¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?- Exclamo mientras retiraba su cabello cobrizo de la frente empapada de sudor, los demás compañeros alzaron los hombros con calma.

-¿viste como esta el tiempo?- pregunto suavemente Margarette colocándose los guantes -¡nos congelaremos afuera!

-¡Oh!- torció los ojos -¿entonces que la snich nos haga falta es solo un pretexto para no entrenar hoy?

-tranquila…- volvió a repetir Peter, el capitán.

-¡tranquila!- bufo -¿la snich desapareció solita? ¡Es obvio que alguien no quiere que entrenemos! Y todos sabemos perfectamente que el clima no va a mejorar mañana.

-de todas maneras, hoy no había ánimos para entrenar- sonrió Albert dejando la escoba a un lado, lo que hizo que su boca se abriera por sorpresa, rápidamente miro con reproche a Peter-¡esto es tu culpa!- dijo señalándolo con el dedo -¡si comenzaras a ver mas allá de tus narices te dieras cuenta que hay alguien que no quiere que entrenemos y nos pondrías a entrenar el doble!

En ese momento, una tormenta se desato, las fuertes gotas de lluvia chocaban con fuerza el techo y ventanas de los vestidores de Quidditch –Em… calmate, si hubiéramos entrenado solo conseguiría que mas de uno de ustedes se enferme lo que nos debilitaría- Margarette asintió ante este comentario de Peter –además recuerda que nos han dejado full deberes de pociones- añadió rápidamente.

Emma observo a su equipo con los ojos entrecerrados y salió de los vestidores sin dirigirles la palabra, ¡era increíble! Y no era justo, nada justo, que por una snich "perdida" accidentalmente, como había dicho Peter cuando destapo el baúl no entrenaran ¿acaso solo ella quería ganar la copa para su casa?

Completamente empapada y llenando el piso de barro entro al cálido Hogwarts, aquel clima no podía impedir el entrenamiento, y menos una snich extraviada… Con este pensamiento comenzó a subir las escaleras de piedra sin darse cuenta que los estudiantes se apartaban de ella por lo mojada que estaba.

-¡por Merlín! ¿Y a ti que te paso? ¿Decidiste ir a nadar en el lago?- dijo una pelirroja dulcemente cuando se encontró con ella frente al salón encantamientos.

-que graciosa Lily.

-¡vamos! ¿Pensaban entrenar con este clima?- sus ojos verdes la examinaron de arriba a bajo con su uniforme de Quidditch.

-¿Qué hay de malo?- alzo los hombros en defensa.

-no hay nada de malo- sonrió su amiga –pero es inútil.

Emma se detuvo mirándola con ceño -¿inútil?

-sabes perfectamente quien va a ganar la copa este año- exclamo Lily con picardía.

-Ravenclaw- afirmo Emma alzando una ceja.

-Gryffindor- dijo Lily en el mismo tono.

-¡Bah! Ambas sabemos que perderá…

-…Ravenclaw- termino Lily la frase por ella y ambas echaron a reír, aunque no eran de la misma casa, solían llevarse muy bien desde primer año, de hecho Emma disfrutaba de la compañía de esta chica y solían contarse cosas, quizás porque a ambas les gustaban las mismas materias y estudiaban juntas, aunque claro, tenían pequeñas diferencias…

Emma torció sus ojos caobas cuando vio a un chico parado en una esquina observando fijamente a Lily -¡no se como puedes ser su amiga! En serio.

La pelirroja se detuvo –te lo dije, es complicado.

-¡complicado un cuerno! Estaré en el comedor en una hora ¿me alcanzas?- pregunto Emma mirando con recelo a Snape que parecía esperar con ansias a Lily.

-si, si yo… eh solo voy a ver que quiere.

Se limito a poner los ojos en blanco y se marcho, esa era una de las diferencias que tenía con Lily, ella era un poco más… difícil. Si esa era la palabra, claro que al menos coincidían en una cosa, aunque Lily era noble y bondadosa había un tarado que no soportaba, lo cual Emma siempre alagaba "Es increíble que no te agrade Potter, en verdad pensé que serias una de sus babosas escurridizas" Siempre le decía, y Lily terminaba muy molesta ante este comentario "¡insoportable y vacio! ¿Cómo demonios me agradaría? No se como Remus puede ser su amigo…" Emma opinaba lo mismo, Remus era muy diferente a los otros tres…

Dándose un regaño mental por estar pensando en esos idiotas entro a su sala común, internamente sintió un alivio de no estar afuera bajo la lluvia congelándose hasta los huesos, sino en su cálida y tranquila sala común, claro… que eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ni siquiera ante Lily.

Cuando estuvo completamente seca y con ropa limpia, se llevo su cabello detrás de sus ojeras dejando caer algunos rizos dorados, se coloco su bufanda y bajo al comedor, donde la esperaba la pelirroja.

-¿quería algo importante?- pregunto ella tomando asiento.

-¿iras con alguien a Hogsmeade?- Lily desvio la pregunta, Emma frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablas de el?

-¡Apuesto que hay chicos que se mueren por ir contigo!

Emma se mordió el labio observando la sombra del chico de Slytherin del otro lado del comedor -¿sabes que te esta mirando? ¡Siempre lo hace! Es tan… escalofriante.

Lily volteó rápidamente para mirar a Snape por un segundo, y después bajo la mirada.

-se que se conocen desde hace mucho pero Lily el es muy... extraño.

-¿Por qué nadie lo puede dejar en paz?- esta vez la pelirroja parecía molesta

Emma observo de nuevo al chico –pero dicen cosas muy feas de el…

-¡rumores! ¡Rumores! No puede ser cierto nada de eso- comenzó a negar Lily rápidamente

-si tu lo dices…

Hubo entonces un silencio incomodo entre las chicas, el cual Lily no alzaba sus ojos verdes, parecía preocupada…

-¿dijiste algo de Hogsmeade?- pregunto Emma para desviar la conversación.

-¿iras con alguien?

-ya te he dicho que Peter y yo solo somos amigos- repitió con cansancio Emma, sabia que Lily insistiría una vez mas en que ella y Peter eran perfectos.

-¡bah!- arrugo la nariz la pelirroja –si no es el hay muchos que quisieran ir contigo.

Emma la miro con picardía -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Le dirás que si de una vez a Potter?

Lily se atoro con el jugo que estaba tomando, colocando expresión de repulsión –prefiero salir con el calamar gigante.

Emma comenzó a reír –que buena frase, me imagino la expresión de Potter si se la dijeras.

Pero Lily no respondió ante el comentario, pues se quedo mirando con ceño la puerta del comedor, donde el y sus amigos acababan de entrar con aire de superioridad, estaban charlando ruidosamente. -¡es tan inmaduro!

El moreno le lanzo una mirada a la pelirroja inmediatamente mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabello azabache, Emma torció los ojos –ignóralo.

-¡pero es demasiado difícil ignorarlo! Se cree que es lo más importante de Hogwarts o algo así.

-si son bastante molestos- Emma se sirvió un pedazo de pastel con fastidio.

Potter y sus amigos tomaron asiento cerca de donde estaban las chicas.

-mejor me voy a mi mesa- dijo Emma dispuesta a dejar su pastel pero mientras comenzaba a levantarse lanzo una mirada de reojo a los chicos y vio algo brillante en la mano de Potter, rápidamente tomo asiento de nuevo acercándose a Lily -¿¡que demonios tiene Potter en la mano?- le susurro

Los ojos verdes se desviaron al chico, este pareció notar la mirada de la pelirroja, por lo que comenzó a actuar con las estupideces de siempre, llevándose una mano a su cabello y dejando ver con claridad lo que tenia en la otra…

-parece una snich…

Las palabras de Lily llenaron de piedra el estomago de Emma, la rabia que sintió en la tarde comenzó a regresar mientras fruncia los labios, sin dudarlo se levanto y tomo asiento junto a Potter. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto calmadamente

El moreno frunció el ceño sin desviar la mirada de Lily -¿Qué cosa?

-¡lo que tienes en tu mano!

-Dobs déjalo en paz, no es algo que te interese- dijo rápidamente el de ojos grises

Emma lo miro con odio -¡¿acaso dije Black "que es eso"?

-¡_eso_ no es asunto tuyo!- respondió con brusquedad

-¿¡es que estas sordo o que? ¡No estoy hablando contigo pedazo de entrometido!

-Emma por favor…- dijo con suavidad Remus

-¿por favor? ¡Por favor Remus diles a tus amiguitos que dejen de estarse robando las cosas del colegio!

Emma sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo –no vale la pena- le susurro Lily

-¡Evans! Controla a tus amistades por Merlín- Potter sonrió con algarabía al verla llegar

-no tienes pruebas que ellos robaron eso…- volvió a decirle Lily ignorando a Potter, sus ojos caobas miraron con odio a los chicos -¡imbéciles!

Ahora los de la mesa de Gryffindor los observaban, Black comenzó a reír -¿¡y si se la robo o no a ti que te importa?

Fulminándolo con la mirada se alejo, seguida de Lily.

-¡no los soporto!- se cruzo de brazos estando fuera del comedor

-¡tu sola no! Pero no puedes acusarlos de haber robado la snich…

-¡que casualidad que hoy no pudimos entrenar porque justamente faltaba un snich Lily! Y Potter y sus cabezas huecas tienen una…

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a McGonagall? Apuesto que si tienes razón tendrán un castigo…- sonrió Lily, Emma intercambio una mirada de malicia con su amiga pelirroja y se alejo de ella.

Mientras se acercaba al despacho de la jefe de casa de Gryffindor comenzó a maquinar en su cabeza todo lo que le diría, pensó incluso en agregar un poco mas de drama… diciendo que ella había visto la snich y que los escucho hablando y después cuando su equipo y ella abrieron el baúl no estaba… ¡deseaba que los colocara a lavar excusados sin usar magia! ¡si querían ganar la copa que lo hicieran limpiamente! No de esa forma, impidiendo los entrenamiento de los demás equipo…

Pero entonces escucho una voz familiar que la llamo.

-¡Emma! Por favor espera…

Se dio vuelta con tranquilidad, era Remus que parecía preocupado y se acerco a ella con agitación –si era la snich de tu entrenamiento.

Emma sintió como se le revolvía todo su estomago mientras se le llenaba de piedras pesadas -¡yo lo sabia! Es que, son… ¡ah! espero que les toque el peor de los castigos- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-por favor no digas nada…

-¡no decir nada! ¡Por culpa de ellos no pude entrenar! ¡Mi equipo no pudo entrenar! No tienen derecho a tomar las cosas del colegio como si les perteneciera.

-pero Emma, yo… yo soy prefecto, no puedes delatarnos… por favor.

Emma se mordió el labio y observo a Remus, estaba pálido y ojeroso -¿estas bien?- pregunto con preocupación

-si, si estoy bien, solo por favor, por mi…-suplico el chico, Emma puso sus ojos en blanco

-¡Remus! ¿Cómo puedes ser amigos de ellos?

-no son tan malos como crees…- sonrió el.

-¡son unos tarados!

-por favor Emma… no le digas a McGonagall.

-¡un castigo mas un castigo menos! Bah, ¡como si no estuvieran acostumbrados!

-pero estamos comenzando quinto año y me nombraron prefecto, la verdad me gustaría permanecer de esta manera….

-¿Por qué la robaron?- pregunto con curiosidad

-¡te juro que no sabíamos que ustedes tenían entrenamiento! Solo vimos el baúl y…

-y decidieron tomarla- sonrió Emma con amargura

-porfavor Emma, hazme ese favor… te juro que no fue a propósito.

-¡a ti si! Pero a esos tres…

Remus bajo la mirada. Emma suspiro y se dio media vuelta.

-¿eso es un si?- grito el chico con alegría

Emma alzo la mano con fastidio en señal de su respuesta, ¿¡por que le tenia que agradar tanto Remus? Tenía la excusa perfecta para perjudicar a esa cuerda de tarados… y tenia que callarse la boca.

Lily la mataría.


End file.
